


Menedékhely

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Bevetés [6]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Mindenkinek szüksége van egy helyre, ahol csend, nyugalom és béke várja, és ahol eltölthet némi időt azzal, akit szeret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A történet a háború lezárulta után játszódik, valamikor az első és a második széria eseményei között eltelt időben.
> 
> A fici még nem volt bétázva, csak már nagyon türelmetlen voltam, és fel szerettem volna mielőbb tenni. Cserélni fogom a szöveget a javítottra, amikor a lektorom végez vele.

Soha nem tervezte, hogy lakást fog vásárolni magának, azt pedig főleg nem, hogy _kettejüknek_. Ha valaki tíz évvel ezelőtt azt mondja neki, hogy egy napon fog venni egy negyvennyolc négyzetméteres, első emeletei, erkélyes, világos és tágasnak tűnő kis másfél szobás lakást, ahogy az irodista fiúk szokták, amikor már nősülni készülnek, de a gyereket még nem tervezik, minden bizonnyal körberöhögi. Úgy tűnt, Akira a maradék józan eszét is elvette.

Meglepően sok szabadságot kaptak az utóbbi időben, bizonyára a hadvezetés úgy gondolta, a japán katonák megérdemlik, hogy kipihenjék a sok csata fáradalmait, és mivel már úgy-ahogy helyreállt a rend az országban, kiutalták nekik a háború miatt elmaradt szabadnapokat is. Kouyou nem utasította vissza a lehetőséget a pihenésre, és Akira sem, és mivel mindig egyszerre vették ki a szabadságukat, lehetőségük adódott rengeteg időt együtt tölteni - talán ez volt az oka, hogy mostanában remekül szót értettek egymással.

\- Mi az a kezedben? - A helyiségbe belépő Akira hangja hallatán Kouyou megugrott kissé. Zavartan zárta össze az ujjait a tenyerében tartott kulcscsomó körül. Amikor aláírta az adásvételi szerződést, nagyon jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy megveszi a saját kis szerelmi fészküket, ám most, hogy be kellett volna számolnia a vásárlásról Akirának, hirtelen hihetetlenül hülyén érezte magát. Mi van, ha most a frissen kinevezett alezredes lesz az, aki körberöhögi őt?

\- Beszélnünk kell - mondta, mielőtt inába szállhatott volna a maradék bátorsága is. Gondterhelt arca, ráncba szaladó homloka láttán Akira nem csupán megdöbbent, meg is ijedt kissé.

\- Baj van?

\- Nem, nem, dehogy - rázta hevesen a fejét Kouyou. - Illetve... csináltam valamit, és lehet, hogy neked nem fog tetszeni.

\- Ühüm, és mi volt az? - Akira hümmögve dőlt neki az ajtókeretnek. - Csak nem te is részt vettél Toráék tegnap esti vetkőzős pókerbajnokságán, és vesztettél?

\- Dehogy - legyintett nagyot a férfi, és közelebb intette magához felettesét. A folyosón nagy volt az élet, egy csomó pilótatársuk jött-ment fel és alá, márpedig ez a dolog most csak és kizárólag rájuk tartozott. - Csukd be azt az ajtót, nem akarom, hogy ezt a beszélgetést más is hallja!

Akira szó nélkül követte az utasítást, és beljebb lépve a helyiségbe leült Kouyou mellé, a százados ágyára.

\- Na, bökd ki! - mérte őt végig.

Kouyou elveszetten nézett körbe a szobában, mintha a falaktól várna segítséget. Nem tudta, hogyan tálalja a dolgot, így végül úgy döntött, egyszerűen kinyögi, lesz, ami lesz. Végül is a legrosszabb, ami történhet, hogy Akira elküldi a francba, talán kicsit összevesznek, ő pedig kiadja, vagy eladja a lakást. Nem muszáj szerelmi fészket csinálniuk belőle, ha az alezredes nem akarja.

\- Vettem egy lakást Akihabarában - motyogta végül, mire Akira felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Oké - bólintott lassan. - Komolyan megijesztettél, már azt hittem, valami nagy baj van. Mondd csak, mégis miért volt olyan nehéz kinyögni, hogy vettél magadnak egy lakást?

\- Mert... _kettőnknek_ vettem - ismerte be Kouyou, mire az alezredes pislogott kettőt.

\- Ó! - ennyit mondott csak, mielőtt egy Kouyou számára végtelennek tűnő percre némaságba burkolózott. Végül megfogta Kouyou kezét, és meleg szemekkel nézett rá. - Elintézek estére egy párórás kimenőt.

\- Mi? - nézett rá döbbenten Kouyou.

\- Hogyhogy mi? - tárta szét a karjait Akira. - Meg akarom nézni a lakásunkat.

 

Kouyou élete első randiján sem volt annyira ideges, mint amikor a lakás ajtaját igyekezett kinyitni. Mellette Akira bezzeg szelíd, nyugodt mosollyal állt, és azt figyelte, hogyan szerencsétlenkedik párja a kulcsokkal. Végül megunhatta, hogy már legalább öt teljes perce állnak a lépcsőházban, mert kivete a kulcscsomót Kouyou kezéből, és egyetlen gyors mozdulattal kinyitotta az alsó, majd egy még gyorsabbal a felső zárat.

\- Csak utánad! - vigyorgott Kouyou-ra, aki zavarát bosszankodó morgással próbálta leplezni, természetesen sikertelenül, miközben átlépte a küszöböt, és levette a cipőjét az előtérben. Akira követte a példáját, majd kulcsra zárta maguk mögött az ajtót. A férfi érdeklődve nézett körbe a lakásban, miközben párja dobogó szívvel várta a reakciót.

\- Nos? - kérdezte Kouyou türelmetlenül, mikor már nem bírta tovább a néma várakozást.

\- Mutatós - mosolygott rá Akira. - Csak még eléggé üres.

Ebben igaza volt: Kouyou bútorozottan vásárolta ugyan a lakást, de a szekrények, polcok még üresek voltak, még csak egy bögréjük sem volt, amiből kávét ihatnának - bár igaz, ami igaz, kávéfőzőjük sem.

\- Be kell majd vásárolnunk - mondta ki a nyilvánvalót a férfi, mire az alezredes mosolyogva közelebb lépett hozzá, átkarolta a derekát, és lábujjhegyre állva apró, ám szenvedélytől fűtött csókot nyomott az ajkaira.

\- Egyelőre elég, ha ma estére veszünk pár dolgot - suttogta Kouyou ajkainak. - A többivel később is ráérünk.

A konyhapult melletti bárszékekre telepedve gyorsan összeírtak egy listát azokról a dolgokról, melyekre a legégetőbb szükségük volt, majd elindultak vásárolni. Akira a százjenes boltban szerzett maguknak evőeszközöket, két kispárnát, pokrócot és egy kis kotyogós kávéfőzőt, míg Kouyou a drogériában vásárolt be tisztálkodási szerekből, mosogatószerből, és természetesen három tubus síkosítót is vett - az volt a legfontosabb.

Amikor visszaértek a lakásba, és kipakoltak, Akira a síkosítós dobozok láttán elnevette magát.

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy _egy_ éjszakára vásárolunk be magunknak? - kérdezte, mire Kouyou derékon ragadta, és közelebb rántotta őt magához.

\- Sosem lehet tudni... nagy az étvágyam - suttogta érzékien a másik férfi fülébe, és mintegy megerősítésül finoman bele is harapott az igencsak érzékeny testrészbe.

\- Perverz dög - tettetett méltatlankodást Akira, de nem tolta el magától Kouyou-t. - Pakoljunk ki gyorsan, aztán a tiéd vagyok... és azé a nagy étvágyadé.

Akira betartotta az ígéretét: amint végeztek a kipakolással, karjait Kouyou nyaka köré fonta, és lehúzta őt magához egy forró csókra, melyet újabbak és újabbak követtek, egyre forróbbak és szenvedélyesebbek, miközben mind több és több ruhadarab került le róluk, ők pedig lassan a hálószoba felé araszoltak, míg végül rá nem zuhantak az ágy puha matracára.

\- Akarlak - suttogta a másik fülébe Kouyou, mire az belemarkolt a hajába, és a finoman lefelé nyomta a fejét, így jelezve, mire vágyik. Az őrnagy nem is tagadta meg tőle az élvezeteket. Egész éjjel szeretkeztek, míg végül el nem aludtak a frissen vásárolt pokróc alatt, egymásba gabalyodott végtagokkal.

 

Kouyou másnap reggel olyan üdén és frissen ébredt, mint a háború óta még soha. Nagyokat ásítozva, nyújtózkodva kászálódott ki a pléd alól, Akira mellől. Az alazredes finoman szuszogva feküdt az oldalán, összegömbölyödve, akár a csecsemő az anyja hasában. Kouyou akaratlanul is elmosolyodott a látványtól, majd úgy döntött, gyorsan kisettenkedik a konyhába, és lefőzi Akirának a kávét - a férfi ugyanis elviselhetetlen volt, amíg nem itta meg a reggeli feketéjét, jobb volt hát megelőzni a bajt. Útközben aztán felkapta a tegnapi alsógatyáját - vagy talán Akiráét, mert kicsit szűk volt rá derékban -, és elővette az új bögréiket. Most vette csak észre, hogy Akira mintásakat választott: szürke vadászgépek repültek füstszerű felhők között a porcelán sötétkék alapján. 

\- Munkaalkoholista hülyegyerek - motyogta Kouyou maga elé szeretetteljesen. Az elkészült kávét aztán letette a konyhapultra, és halk léptekkel - hogy ne zavarja fel társát -, kilopakodott az erkélyre, hogy elszívja - kissé megkésve - a szokásos szex utáni cigarettáját.

Akira alig néhány perccel később ébredt fel. Morcosan, morogva, nyögdécselve kászálódott ki az ágyból, és úgy, ahogy volt, pucéran ment - inkább mászott - ki a konyhába, és fintorogva lépett a gázon felejtett kávéfőző mellé.

\- Faszért nekem kell főznöm a kávét - motyogta, ám ekkor észrevette a márványpulton a két repülőgépes bögrét, bennük a gőzölgő feketével. Elmosolyodott, és kezébe vette az egyiket, majd a konyhapultnak támaszkodva nézte, hogyan tölti be fényár a konyhát az erkély felől, melynek üvegajtaján túl Kouyou állt, neki háttal, és a messzeségbe bámult. - Mázlista vagyok - állapította meg az alezredes, majd felvette a másik bögrét is, és csatlakozott társához a teraszon.

\- Jól aludtál? Semmi rémálom? - kérdezte tőle Kouyou, nem minden aggodalom nélkül a hangjában. Akirát ugyanis sokszor kínozták éjszaka a háborúban átéltek emlékei.

\- Semmi. Ezúttal nem álmodtam semmit - mondta halkan, és Kouyou vállának dőlve belekortyolt a kávéjába.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy tök pucér vagy, és hogy a szomszéd épületből simán ideláthatnak? nézett rá a szeme sarkából Kouyou, mire Akira megforgatta a szemét.

\- Most az egyszer hadd szarjam le a dolgot, jó? - morogta. - Szóval pofa be, és engedd, hogy élvezzem kicsit ezt a pillanatot.

Mert ez a pillanat tökéletes volt, ahogy a hely maga is. Mert itt csak ketten voltak - itt béke volt, és csend, és csak az, amit egymás iránt éreztek.


End file.
